1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for storing and retaining a natural tissue heart valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heart valves taken from pigs, suitably processed, are used for implantation in human patients. These heart valves are mounted on a cloth-covered framework known as a stent, which includes projecting portions supporting the commissures of the heart valve, and arms which hold the margins of the cusps of the heart valve. From the base of this assembly projects a sewing ring for suturing int the annulus of the patient to attach the porcine valve in place of the removed diseased valve.
Prior to the implantation, the heart valve is fixed in a glutaraldehyde solution, which preserves the tissue. For shipment to hospitals where the valve is used, as well as for storage until time of use, it is conventional to position the valve in a jar or other container where the valve is immersed in a glutaraldehyde solution. To protect the valve, it is immobilized by means of a packing of rayon or other fibrous material. This may include rayon balls inserted into the cusps of the heart valve, frequently with a gauze wrapping around the valve. When the valve is to be used, the packing is removed and the valve is rinsed. Despite a thorough rinsing and washing, there is a possibility that some fiber of the packing may be retained on the valve. Even one fiber produces the danger that the patient's immune reactions will cause clotting around the fiber. The result can be fatal.